New Kid
by auahdark
Summary: Terkutuklah segala kebaikan dan perhatian Yongguk pada makhluk berkaki empat itu! ( Kim Yongguk x Kim Sihyun; Produce101 season2 )


_Yongguk x Sihyun ( Kim Bros )_

Non-baku; _unedited._

* * *

.

Sore hari ini sangat cerah, suasana yang pas untuk sekedar jalan-jalan sore bersama orang yang tersayang. Termasuk Kim Sihyun yang hari ini sangat bersemangat untuk jalan-jalan sore atau yang sering disingkat **jjs.** _Yap,_ hari ini Sihyun sudah meminta kekasihnya Yongguk untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya sore ini. Sihyun merengek ingin minta ditemani oleh Yongguk jalan-jalan sore itu. Dan beruntung cowok yang mukanya selalu pelit ekspresi itu mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya itu, gimana ngga setuju Sihyun mintanya sambil pasang muka yang bikin Yongguk jadi nggak tega buat nolak. Sihyun itu lucu pake banget.

Suara klakson mobil diluar membuat Sihyun yang sedari tadi mainin ponselnya langsung membuat pemuda itu bergerak cepat untuk segera keluar rumah, dengan suasana hati yang begitu senang Sihyun buru-buru lari agak cepat sehingga kakinya sedikit tersandung pot bunga besar milik ibunya beruntung anak itu tidak jatuh. Yongguk yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya menggelekan kepalanya, sudah maklum dengan tingkah sedikit cerobohnya Sihyun.

Sihyun dengan _excited_ masuk kedalam mobil, "Lama banget–" ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak saat ia sudah duduk didalam mobil sembari menatap kekasihnya itu dan melanjutkan kalimatnya , _"sih."_

Yongguk membalas ucapan Sihyun dengan senyuman. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat ia tengah memangku seekor makhluk kecil.

"Kan aku udah bilang, aku cuma mau jalan berdua aja sama kamu?" Sihyun kembali bersuara dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi mobil, semangat Sihyun untuk jalan-jalan sore sedikit berkurang saat melihat ada satu makhluk yang juga ikut dengan mereka.

"Aku ngga tega ninggalin dia sendirian dirumah, sayang."

Itu lagi, jawaban yang sama setiap Sihyun bertanya dan meminta ketika mereka untuk berkencan.

"Dia juga butuh _refreshing,_ kasian dia dirumah terus," Yongguk kembali berucap, "Lagian kamu masa tega disaat kita berdua enak-enakan, dia malah aku tinggal sendirian?" Yongguk mendekatkan makhluk kecil itu pada wajah Sihyun yang sedikit cemberut.

 _"Mummy look at me,"_

Ah _sial,_ Yongguk ini memang tahu cara merayu Sihyun.

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menoleh dan menatap makhluk kecil berbulu yang sebenarnya sangatlah menggemaskan itu. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada wajah Yongguk yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya. _Astaga,_ kedua sudut bibir Sihyun mau tak mau ikut terangkat melihat wajah Yongguk juga wajah Tolbi– anak kucing berwarna hitam yang selalu berada didekapan kekasihnya itu.

 _"Mummy carrying me,"_

Sihyun memukul lengan Yongguk pelan saat pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan suara yang seperti anak kecil dan ditambah lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang seperti itu? Benar-benar Kim Yongguk ini minta dihajar, iya dihajar pakai bibir Sihyun maksudnya.

"Apaan sih,"

Sihyun malu tapi kedua tangannya tetap membawa Tolbi, kucing kecil yang selalu menjadi saingannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yongguk itu kepangkuannya.

"Nah gitu dong senyum jangan cemberut terus," dengan jahilnya Yongguk mengecup bibir Sihyun sekilas usai menggodanya namun lelaki yang memiliki mata segaris itu langsung dihadiahi cubitan dipahanya membuat Yongguk sedikit meringis, cubitan Sihyun itu lumayan sakit.

.–.

Sihyun pikir jalan-jalan sore kali ini akan berjalan lancar sesuai keinginannya, namun cuaca yang tadinya begitu cerah tiba-tiba mendadak mendung dan saat ini sudah turun hujan yang lumayan lebat. Sihyun meminta Yongguk untuk berhenti sebentar dipinggir jalan mengingat intensitas hujan diluar tidak memungkinkan untuk dilanjut mengemudi.

Yongguk menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar Sihyun yang berulang kali menghela nafas, "Cuaca memang tidak bisa diprediksi, jadi berhentilah menghela nafas seperti itu," tegurnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi apa tidak bisa hujannya ditunda nanti saja?" Kesal Sihyun.

Menanggapi Sihyun yang sedang kesal bukan hal yang tepat jadi Yongguk memilih untuk menawarkan Sihyun cokelat panas yang berada di minimarket yang tak jauh dari mereka berhenti, secangkir cokelat hangat mungkin saja bisa membuat _mood_ kekasihnya bisa naik kembali.

"Tunggulah sebentar," pamit Yongguk setelah membuka payungnya dan keluar dari mobil untuk menuju minimarket dan membeli dua cangkir cokelat hangat untuk mereka yang tadi ia tawarkan.

Cukup lama Sihyun menunggu Yongguk yang membeli minuman, ia memainkan bulu kucing yang diklaim Yongguk sebagai anak mereka. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sihyun tersenyum sendiri, ada-ada saja kekasihnya itu. Suara pintu mobil yang terbuka membuat Sihyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Yongguk yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil, dan melihat lelaki yang pelit bersuara itu sedikit basah jaketnya.

"Astaga, apa payungmu tidak cukup untuk melindungi tubuhmu?" Sihyun khawatir namin bibirnya tetap mengomeli kekasihnya itu, iya Sihyun kan khawatir jika Yongguk sakit.

Si lelaki maniak kucing itu hanya menanggapi ocehan Sihyun dengan senyuman lebarnya, satu tangannya menyodorkan plastik yang berisi cokelat hangat untuk mereka sedangkan satu tangannya masih bersembunyi dibalik jaket yang ia kenakan membuat sang kekasih mengernyit curiga,

"Apa itu ditanganmu?" Tanya Sihyun melihat tangan Yongguk yang seperti memegang sesuatu.

Sihyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menjatuhkan rahangnya kebawah saat Yongguk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kedua matanya melotot kearah Yongguk yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya,

"Ya! KIM YONGGUK!" teriak si lelaki manis itu.

 _"Meow-"_

Bukan, itu bukan Yongguk yang menjawab apalagi tolbi peliharaan Yongguk yang saat ini tertidur pulas dipangkuan Sihyun. Melainkan anak kucing berwarna orange kekuningan yang yang ada direngkuhan Yongguk yang entah darimana didapat pemuda Kim itu.

 _Astaga, where's he finding that lil cutie pie._ Maki Sihyun dalam hati. Meskipun memaki Sihyun tetap memuji kelucuan anak kucing yang saat ini tengah dimainkan bulunya oleh Yongguk itu.

"Saat tadi aku keluar dari minimarket aku tidak sengaja melihatnya bersembunyi dibalik box yang ada disana mungkin mencari kehangatan aku tidak tega melihatnya sendirian dan mungkin ia dibuang, em– yeah dan kau taulah." Jelas Yongguk panjang seakan mengerti Sihyun yang meminta penjelasan. Dan satu lagi, Yongguk akan berbicara sangat lebar jika sudah menyangkut kucing. _Big Thanks to you, cats._

Terkutuklah segala kebaikan dan perhatian Yongguk pada makhluk berkaki empat itu. Sihyun bukan tidak mensyukuri jika kekasihnya itu begitu sangatlah sayang pada hewan terutama kucing, tapi apa lelaki berwajah datar itu tidak peka sama sekali bahwa setiap hari dia hampir uring-uringan karena cemburu melihat Yongguk yang lebih perhatian pada Tolbi!

Dan sialnya lelaki itu malah menambah daftar orang _ah tidak coret_ hewan sebagai saingannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yongguk, _great_ Jin Longguo kau membuat uri Kim Sihyun harus menambah stok kesabarannya dua kali lipat!

.

* * *

Lol, Aku lagi gemes sama Kim bros ini, aku gemes sama anak mereka _aka_ tolbi dan adek barunya tolbi.


End file.
